


Dirt & Windex | a levihan fanfiction

by hayleeloox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleeloox/pseuds/hayleeloox
Summary: After a horrible accident, Levi begins dreaming of a past life unknown to him, and when he meets a certain messy scientist that he had seen in his dreams many times, his life begins to get more exciting.Will Levi and Hange click? Or will the pair's obvious differences keep them apart?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. sob drunk story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Hange in person for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick note. I apologize if you read the first version of this chapter. In this book, I have it where Levi has his scar and I completely forgot about it at the end of the chapter when Hange is describing his appearance. I am a moron and I have fixed it. Thank you.

(dream)

Commander Erwin was dead and now Levi's long time friend, Hange Zoë, took up his position as the 14th Commander of the Scouts. He knew she would need help. It wasn't an easy position and she, too, had recently lost someone dear to her.

"Oi, Four Eyes," Levi said, entering the office that she inherited. Hange looked up from her papers. He took in her appearance. Her hair was messy, her eyepatch a little crooked. She was wearing her uniform still, even though it was late. Levi could she was stressed and he wanted to help.

"Yes, Levi?" She asked, her tiredness evident.

He took the crook of her arm, pulling her up. "You need to go to sleep. I'll finish your paper work."

She gave him a small, sad smile, "I've got it, Shorty. Thank you though. It's you who needs to sleep."

Despite her argument, Hange let Levi pull her out of the office and lead her back to her room.

When they reached the door, he forced her to lie down instead of sitting at her desk and going through more papers.

"Levi. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered, pulling the covers over herself.

He nodded simply, turning the knob to her door to leave. Once he did, he went to his own living quarters, the familiar feeling of loneliness washing over him as soon as he stepped into the dark room. 

(dream ends)

Levi groaned, pulling the blankets over his face to cover the sun shining mercilessly in from his window. He hated those dreams, but only because he had no idea who the woman was and it seemed his dream self had feelings for her. Levi wanted to know who she was why he dreamt about her and some fantasy, dystopian world ever since the incident.

He didn't have work today, but his attempt at sleeping in was already a fail. He sighed, rolling out of bed and into the bathroom where he grimaced at his reflection.

A purple scar ran down through his eye and down to his lips. He couldn't use the muscle on the right side of his face, making it impossible to open his eye. Levi had gotten into a horrible car accident four months back and he had barely survived the head trauma and blood loss. The only explanation for his reoccurring dreams was the trauma to his noggin.

He stared at his bedhead and lilac circles that forever rested beneath his eyes. A good nights sleep was rare for Levi. If it wasn't the insomnia, it was the constant nightmares and odd dreams that played in his head over and over. He jumped into the shower. With his eye closed, Levi stood there letting the scalding water run down his body before washing. After five minutes, he got out and dressed in black jeans, a hoodie, and a light jacket to go over it.

Levi knew he had to go grocery shopping or he'd be starving and probably die from tea withdrawals.

It was October, so the leaves were falling and beginning to crunch underneath his boots as he walked out to his car. It was a short drive to the grocery store, and after that, he'd stop by the coffee shop to get tea.

He arrived at his destination, walking up and into the large store. He pulled his list from his jeans pocket.

\- pasta noodles  
\- spaghetti sauce  
\- bread  
\- milk  
\- toilet paper

Levi scrunched his nose, grabbed a cart, and went to the bread aisle, feeling for the softest bread. He left his cart for a moment to check the other side, and when he turned around, Levi found his face shoved into someone's chest.

"Watch where your-" he stopped abruptly, taking in the appearance of who he ran into.

A woman, maybe only a year or two younger than him, stood five inches taller and only a few away from him. Her messy, chocolate hair was in a ponytail, her matching eyes hiding behind glasses.

He recognized this woman.

"H-Hange?"

The brunette raised her brow at him, "I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. . . And I need to get some bread."

Levi felt his face redden. He moved out of her way. He was about to walk away to avoid any further embarrassment, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"So, who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked.

He scanned her body. The woman was wearing a lab coat, slacks and a yellow button down top underneath.

"Oh. I'm Levi." He racked his brain for ideas. Luckily, his phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh, i see. I'll be there." He hung up. "I've got to go. Bye."

With that, Levi took off with his cart, throwing in the rest of his list.. After paying, he made a quick stop by the coffee shop, getting a to go tea and some tea leaves. Then he drove to the small bar he worked at.

Before the accident four months ago, he sang and played piano at a bar. Now, he only sang, a pianist taking the empty seat at the piano since Levi was missing a couple fingers.

The call was from a coworker at the bar named Nifa. He had dreamt of her as well, but didn't think much of it. He considered seeing a therapist for his dreams.

With a sigh, he ordered himself a shot of whiskey before performing. It was still daytime, so there were very few people in the bar.

—-

Night came around. Levi was currently standing in front of a microphone, singing quietly into it, his voice dripping from his lips.

His singing suddenly came to a stop when he saw a particular brunette sitting at the bar, a beer bottle sloshing around in her wild hand. A wave of familiarity washed over him as he gazed at her. Suddenly, the pianist coughed and Levi began singing where he left off. He sang as he watched the woman get drunker and drunker with each bottle.

Closing time was nearing. The raven haired man stepped off the stage, a light applause following him. He walked towards the loud brunette curiously and sat beside her, but she was too drunk to notice.

"Hello?" He said.

Her glazed eyes went over to him. In her intoxicated state, she didn't seem to recognize him from the grocery store. Absentmindedly, he reached over and pushed her glasses up her nose.

She swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me, Shorty. I don't know you."

He brushed off her insult, his eyes never leaving her hazel ones. "Are you okay?"

The woman groaned dramatically, "Am I okay? Not really."

"What's your name?"

She dropped her head into her hand. "Hange Zoë. What's yours?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerman. What's wrong?"

"Ohh, nothing much. Just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, that's all, but I don't blame him. I mean, look at me!" She wildly gestured towards her whole body.

Levi gave her a good, long look. She looked exactly like she did in his dreams, but she had no eyepatch and was wearing modern clothes. Her tan cheeks were speckled with a light coat of freckles and her chocolate eyes had gold flakes. She was clearly taller than him. Her body was not curvaceous, but she had the right amount of sweet curves. Not too much, not too little. Her breasts weren't large, just right.

To him, she was beautiful.

"I see nothing wrong. Only that your filthy and reek of alcohol," he stated blandly.

Hange snickered. "Wow, you're a smooth talker."

He found himself chuckling along side her. "Well, I'll take you home."

To that, she seemed to panic.

"Home? Oh, well, I lived with my boyfriend, but. . ."

Shit, he cursed.

"Your parents house, perhaps?"

"Nah, they're dead," she waved off.

Levi let out an irritated breath, "A friend?"

Hange stood up abruptly, staggering a few steps toward the door, "I'll handle it myself."

She stumbled, and he found himself by her side, holding her up.

He took her arm, "Come on."

——

After the trip to the grocery store, and bumping into the odd, short man that seemed so familiar, the brunette drove home to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Erwin.

With an exhausted breath, she swung open the door. At first, everything appeared to be normal. Normal until she heard interesting sounds coming from the bedroom.

Hange froze. She knew exactly what was going on inside that room, but she had to make sure. She tip toed to the door, peering quietly inside. She was right.

In bed with him, was a small blonde.

"Ah! Erwin!" She moaned.

"You like that?"

Hange backed away slowly, her hand against her mouth, tears threatening to spill.

With no where to go, she went to the bar to drink away her sorrows. And drink away she did, but her sadness remained. At some point, she remembered a short man sit beside her and talk. She told him what happened. The words just fell from her lips. He had offered to drive her home, but home. . . Was no longer.

And now, the tall brunette sat on a strangers couch, trying to ease her throbbing headache.

"You're awake?" A deep, husky voice said, drawing the woman from her disastrous thoughts.

Hange turned her head to see a short, obsidian haired man sitting on a Lazyboy chair, sipping tea from a steaming cup.

The first thing she noticed, was the odd way he held his cup; by the rim. The second; his eye. It was cold, and stormy, but also very sad. If she stared too long into it, she knew she would begin to drown.

He had a deep, purple scar that ran down his face, starting at his hairline and down his eye, sealing it shut, and to the corner of his pink lips. It was his only flaw, unless, you counted his short stature a flaw.

She recognized him from the grocery store. "You." She choked.

The man stood up and passed her a bottle of water, along with some pills. She took them gratefully.

"Don't drink it too fast," he instructed.

She nodded, already aware of how to treat a hangover.

"Thank you," Hange whispered.

The man shrugged, "It's fine."

She watched as he seemed to stare at her, as if he knew her from somewhere else, like he was trying to see past her exterior and into her soul.

"Yes?" She said, a little uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"Sorry," He said, "You just seem so familiar. I'm Levi."

Hange nodded, "Well, we did meet at the grocery store. I'm Hange."

Levi shook his head, his lips turning upward, but he kept silent.

"Well, I should go. . ."

He looked at her sharply, "Where? You told me your sob story drunk. Where would you go?"

She moved her eyes to her feet. Where would she go. Nanaba, her best friend, and her husband, Miche, were honeymooning in Hawaii. Obviously, she couldn't stay with Erwin.

"Stay here for awhile," Levi said, interrupting her thoughts. He put his hand out for her to take.

Hange didn't want to be a bother to the stranger, but she had no other option.

"Okay," she whispered.

With that, she took his outstretched hand.


	2. late night tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Hange began living with Levi. How has it been going?

Hange had lived with Levi for a week, no word from Erwin. He didn't seem to care about her sudden disappearance. He hadn't tried to contact her at all.

The man she was staying with, Levi Ackerman, wasn't home very often. She learned he ran a very important company and he had many business meetings. He even had a small side job; the bar he sang at when she got wasted. He lived in a large, fancy, and expensive apartment. She had learned he was a clean freak when he nearly lost his shit when she forgot to wipe down the counter after making cookies and when she put the oil away in the wrong spot.

Hange found his odd antics funny. He was never rude to her, but one could mistake his crude, dark humor as such.

She often occupied her temporary down time trying to learn the piano that was sitting lonely in the corner of his living room, or going through the many books on his shelf.

Right now, she was mixing different foods together in an attempt to make a new kind of cake, but it didn't look good. Levi wasn't home, but she knew he would be soon, and he wouldn't be too happy with the mess she made in his expensive kitchen.

She scrambled to clean the counter top and the shirt she was wearing, which belonged to him. Hange was too scared to face Erwin to get her things from the apartment, but she needed to do it soon. She felt bad for living with Levi and using all of his things; like shampoo, clothes, food, and guest room.

The sound of the apartment door opening made her heart stop and Levi walked in, scanning the disaster of a kitchen she made.

"Four Eyes," he growled, using the nickname he had given her on the second day she lived with him. "What did you do to my kitchen?"

The brunette eyed the mess she had made. "Uh, what mess?" She asked sheepishly.

He let out an irritated breath. "Just go leave and go clean yourself up. I've got this."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Even if you did clean it up, it wouldn't meet my standards anyway," he told her matter of factly.

She sighed and walked ashamedly into the master bathroom after pulling a random tee shirt and joggers from Levi's dresser. She started up the large walk in shower, turning the heat all the way up. After stripping the dirty clothes, she stepped into the steaming shower, letting the water wash over her.

After washing herself, she stepped into the new, fresh clothes and walked out into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, a book in his hand. When he felt her presence, he made eye contact with her large, hazel orbs. His eye ran down her body. She was wearing a pair of his black Nike joggers, a random shirt on her upper half, wet hair running down their back.

"Um, Levi?" She said, pushing random hair from her face. "Do you think you could drive me to my apartment tomorrow? So I can get some of my own things?"

The raven haired man gave her a curt nod and ran his slender fingers through his clipped locks, "of course."

He watched as Hange began to fiddle with the hem of her top. She seemed uneasy, nervous. Her obvious reasoning made sense. She hadn't spoken to her boyfriend since she had. . . Well, caught him in the act of cheating. Levi wanted to make her uneasiness evaporate.

He coughed into his fist, "Erm, would it be easier for you if I helped? With him and gathering your things?"

"Oh," she said, a small smile almost reaching her face, "It would, but would that be okay for you? If he was there. . ."

He raised a hand to stop her, "I know the risks. I'll help you in any way I can."

The brunette gave him a grateful smile, pink lips upturned. He watched her clumsily step out of his room and into the large living room. He found himself following her silently, unable to peel himself from her presence.

She threw herself onto the leather couch. "I'll be out of here as soon as possible. I just need to get a new teaching job and-"

"Hey," he interrupted, eye narrowed into a scowl, "Stay here as long as you need. It's no trouble, really."

Hange sighed, seemingly massaging her temples. She was a chemistry teacher at a high school before they dropped her, replacing her with a young man, who, Hange thought, was very unfit for the job. All she needed was to get a teaching position and she could get herself a cheap apartment, leaving Levi and getting his life back to normal.

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. If she were being honest with herself, the brunette didn't want to leave him. She enjoyed the reactions she drew from making a mess of things. She enjoyed his rude company. She enjoyed waiting for him to come home from work, some strange, inedible food in hand. She enjoyed the smell of his clothes.

She enjoyed the odd way he stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking, like he knew her before all of this, or like she was beautiful, but that was only a hope of hers. A fantasy really. Or maybe he stared at her praying his glare would pierce her skin, killing her.

Maybe.

But that wasn't what she believed. She, too, felt times when she knew Levi from somewhere else, but that was impossible.

—-

Sleep never came easy for Levi. Insomnia was merciless, never letting him get more than three hours of sleep a night.

It was two in the morning and he sat at the marble island in the kitchen, a cup of steaming tea in front of him. He stared blankly at the wall, his mind filled with the calamitous thoughts of his dreams. After inviting Hange to stay with him, they seemed worse or heightened, as if trying to reach him. He wanted to tell her, but how do you tell someone you have dreamt of them many times over, each dream different; whether it be good, death, or even making love to her. The dreams felt so real, as if they were a memory, not some made up fantasy in his head.

He raised his hand and touched his scar, tracing it over and over, deep in thought. He wondered if she, too, dreamed of him.

Letting out a small breath, his thoughts went to Hange's boyfriend. He never got his name or physical description, so he wondered what kind of man he was to cheat on her. He often found himself staring at the tall brunette, trying to think up reasons he would betray someone like her.

Hange was unique in her own way. Personality wise, she was amazing. She had her own goofy way of looking at things and he found out she was extremely intelligent. She had graduated high school at sixteen, college at twenty. Many large science labs had sent her many incredible offers, but because of her boyfriend, she had declined, only using her degree to teach high school.

He also found she was an awful cook the hard way. Many times he came home to some horrendous thing she invented, which was almost always inedible.

Her appearance? Hange was definitely not bad to look at. She wasn't extremely curvy, although you couldn't tell when she wore his clothes, and her breasts weren't large, but he'd always preferred that. She was tall, taller than him, but that wasn't hard to accomplish. Her chocolate locks were always in a messy ponytail, and when it wasn't, it was hanging off her shoulders loosely, light curls bouncing slightly. She often had her crooked glasses slipping to the tip of her nose. Her hazel eyes were large and full of curiosity.

With another breath, he examined his right hand. He wished he could play the piano as well as he could a few months ago, but that was ruined. Now, he only sang.

A light cough brought him out of his self pity, and he turned his head to Hange walking into the kitchen, grabbing a stool and placing it so she could sit across from him. She was wearing the same tee shirt, but instead of joggers, a pair of his boxer shorts, her hair loose. After noticing her long, tan legs, he realized she wasn't wearing her glasses and he also realized he found her very pretty without them.

"Hey," She said.

Levi gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair a couple of times before saying, "I don't say this enough, but thank you. You gave me a place to stay, food, your small clothes."

She chuckled at the last bit.

"But most importantly, you've helped me get over my boy-, well, ex boyfriend, but I still haven't technically broken up with him. Thank you. I could never repay you, but I'll do anything you want."

Levi raised a brow at her comment. "Anything I want?"

She nodded.

"Then talk to me," he blurted, "Tell me everything. And listen to me talk. That's all I want."

She looked surprised for a moment, but then she grinned. A wide grin.

"Okay."

With that, she got up and went back to the guest room she was currently occupying, leaving Levi to wonder what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this levihan story and I hope you read the third chapter when I post. I currently have no updating schedule due to another levihan story I am currently updating regularly on Wattpad.
> 
> Speaking of Wattpad! Please go and support me @hayleeloox. This story will not be on there until I complete Tea with a Bit of Dust (which I just posted chapter twenty on Wattpad). 
> 
> Thank you and have a good night!


	3. rude words and ex boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange goes to get her things from the apartment she once shared with Erwin...

Hange fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt. She slipped on her shoes, once again wearing Levi's joggers. Today was the day they went to retrieve her things. 

Other than being a nervous wreck, she had slept awful after leaving Levi alone last night. Her dreams were filled with death and sadness. Even Levi was in her dream, though, she wasn't sure where he fit.

(Dream)

The crispy body of the small, intelligent blond boy lay on the roof. Hange held back the raven haired girl from attacking Levi, and though she didn't know how, she knew all these people. Mikasa weeped as she gave up on Armin being saved.

"You think I haven't lost loved ones?" She told Mikasa. "Since the day I joined the Survey Corps, I've watched all my friends die one by one. You just have to accept it."

"Hange!" Levi exclaimed upon seeing her. 

She hugged the girl in her arms, trying to comfort her. She was about to lose her long time friend. Hange knew her pain. 

A boy with brown hair and green eyes continued to argue with Levi's decision. In her dream state, Hange didn't recognize Erwin as the one who broke her heart, because deep down, she knew that hadn't happened yet, and at this time, she wanted to save her commander from death.

After arguing, the group, Hange included, left Levi alone. A couple minutes later, she watched in awe as Armin, in the form of a pure titan, ate Bertholdt.

(Dream over)

She watched as Levi slipped his black tennis shoes on. He was wearing dark jeans with white tee shirt, a slight jacket over his shoulders. He looked good, other than the dark circle under his left eye.

The pair walked out of his flat, down the smooth elevator, and into his sleek, obsidian Corvette. With a rev of the engine, he pulled out, following Hange's directions.

The brunette played with ends of her hair. What if Erwin was there? What if he got rid of her things? What if-

"Four Eyes," Levi said, drawing her from her mental panic. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

She nodded. She had barely known him, but deep down, the brunette felt an odd sense of trust. 

Never in her life would she have guessed Erwin would be unfaithful to her. After dating three years, you would think they were devoted to their other, but apparently, that wasn't the case. Hange remembered the one time he sent flowers to her class, and the time he threw her a surprise birthday party. 

"Don't look so gloomy. You'll get wrinkles."

She chuckled. "Alright, Shorty."

Levi heard her snicker, but he couldn't see her unless he turned his whole head so his left eye was on her. 

"Is it safe to let you drive?"

He felt his heart beat quicken, a little angry for such a bold question. "And why do you say that?"

"Mm, no reason. Just that you can't see out of your right eye, so isn't it hazardous-"

Levi felt his knuckles whiten from clutching the steering wheel hard, but he knew she wasn't wrong. A lot changed after the accident. His sight. His hands. No longer can he play the piano, a hobby he loves much. Not only that, but many times he would get shocked reactions toward his face, especially from young children. 

But Hange never flinched upon seeing him. Not when he bumped into her. Not when she was intoxicated. Not when she woke up in his apartment. 

In fact, now was the first time she had even mentioned the injury. She had never questioned how he ended up ugly and missing two of his fingers. 

He took a deep breath, "Maybe. But I pay attention. How much longer?"

He heard her tap her fingers against the arm rest impatiently. "Probably five minutes. It's near the outer part of the city."

Levi nodded, making the left turn as instructed. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous to take Hange back to her flat. How would her boyfriend- well, ex boyfriend, react upon seeing her after a week? Would he hit her? If so, could Levi help at all? He wasn't very large, and he had no idea how tall the other guy was. 

Five minutes later, the duo was parked outside a large apartment building. Hange looked around nervously, but let out a sigh of relief. His car wasn't here.

"He's not here," she told the short, midnight haired man beside her. He gave her a nod, stepping out of the Corvette. They walked side by side into the tall building. Hange led Levi to the second floor and pulled a key from her pants pocket. She opened it and gasped.

The apartment was trashed. Garbage was strewn across the floor, books that had been on shelves were now open, even ripped, and scattered ruthlessly around the flat. Some of her clothes were also spread around.

But Erwin's things were still there. 

"What the fuck happened in here? This is disgusting," she heard Levi comment nastily.

She didn't answer. Instead, she walked farther and stepped inside the room she once shared with Erwin. They had many memories in the bed that was shoved into the corner. Memories of vulnerability, times she opened and showed herself to him. She had trusted him. She had given herself to him.

And look where that had gotten her.

"It just wasn't meant to be," she whispered to herself. 

Levi appeared beside her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Let's hurry. Before he gets back."

Hange nodded, grabbing a suitcase from underneath the bed, throwing clothes and other necessities inside. After that, she grabbed a duffle bag and packed some books and personal belongings. Levi helped her and they were almost done when she heard a car door from outside. She peered out the window, a loud gasp leaving her lips when she saw a tall blond exiting a small Ford car. 

"We have to go!"

Levi grabbed her suitcase, and was reaching for the duffle bag when the door swung open. He froze upon seeing who stood at the door.

A man, very tall, with blond hair and blue eyes glowered at the pair. 

(Memory/dream)

"Commander, with all due respect. Stay back," Levi told Erwin, the man he respected and looked up to for countless reasons.

"I can't. Maybe it's selfish, but I can't." 

(Over)

"Hange," the blond said in a deep voice. 

She gaped at him, unable to answer. Sweet memories flooded through her as she looked at him. 

Erwin walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "I missed you. Where have you been?"

He pulled away. Hange looked into his sky blue eyes, tears pooling in her hazel ones. "Y-you-"

"What?"

"You cheated on me."

Erwin narrowed his ocean orbs. "What are talking about? Hange, I love you. I would never betray you!"

She wiped a stray tear, "Then why haven't you tried to contact me this whole week!"

"I-"

"I saw you, Erwin! I saw you with that pretty blonde in bed!"

He stepped towards her, but Hange backed away from him, disgusted with him. 

"Step back," Levi spit, watching as the man went to touch her. He felt a wave of emotions; deep respect, disgust, and fear for the brunette shaking in anger. 

The tall man whipped his head to him, eyes scrutinizing every inch of him. "Who is this, Hange?"

Hange's eyes shot between the tall and shorter men in front of her. "He's been helping me-"

"What!" Erwin roared. "You whore!"

"Huh?!"

She stared at him wide eyed, shocked the man she had once devoted her heart to said those hurtful words. 

"Of course! It all makes sense!" Erwin bit nastily. "You lost your teaching job so you went and fucked a rich man for some money. Tell me, was it good? How much does he pay you? And worse! You chose someone as ripped apart as him! I mean, he's missing two of the most important fingers for-"

She gasped.

Levi felt anger rise from his gut. How did this man have the right to say that when he was caught cheating? 

Hange wiped her tears, stepping closer, getting into his face, "Who are you to say that to me?! I caught you fucking another girl and you accuse me of selling myself?"

Erwin went to say something, but the furious brunette cut him off. 

"I'm moving out and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now get out of my way, asshole." 

She shoved him and he raised his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. You win this battle." 

With that, he spun on his heel, stomping out of the apartment.

Hange collapsed to the ground, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Levi put a hand on her shoulder awkwardly. How would he comfort her? 

To his surprise, she shoved his hand off of her, standing up and shouldered her duffel bag. He watched with fascination as she put on a strong face. He knew all she probably wanted to do was punch a wall and cry until she was out of tears, but she didn't. She pushed her glasses up and almost seemed to stand taller.

"Thank you, Levi. Sorry about that. I'm ready."

He nodded, grabbed her suitcase, and followed her out to the elevator and to his car, throwing her luggage into the back seat. 

"Do you want lunch?" He asked, revving the engine.

Hange nodded. Food seemed like a good idea. "Sure."

"I know a good restaurant if you're up for that. If not, fast food will do, but I'm not a fan." He informed her.

She chuckled. Of course Levi wouldn't like delicious, greasy fast food she ate more often than not. Back in her college days, she lived off of the occasional burger from McDonalds and granola bars. Her time was always taken up by studying and her side job that she never had time to make a real meal. 

"A nice restaurant then, but nothing too fancy. I'm broke and definitely not dressed well enough for that-"

"I'll pay for the meal," Levi cut her off. 

She looked at him, shocked. "What? No!" 

Hange couldn't keep mooching off of him. She was already living in his guest room and eating his food, she couldn't let him pay for everything. He even lent her his clothes when she was too afraid to get her own from her apartment. He had brought her to his own home when she was drunk off her ass at that bar. 

"Mm, yes. I will. It's no problem, Four Eyes."

She sighed in defeat, not having the energy to argue any farther. She would pay him back someday. 

—-

The restaurant the short man had chosen wasn't extremely fancy, just a simple Olive Garden. The only Italian food Hange had had was pizza and simple spaghetti, so she wasn't sure what to order. 

Scanning the many options, she decided on mushroom ravioli and Levi had ended up ordering the same. 

"So," She said, nibbling on a breadstick, "Let's talk. That's what you wanted, right? You said you wanted me to talk to you and listen to you talk as payment."

Levi recalled the conversation that had the night before. He had said that.

"I did."

He so badly wanted to ask if she dreamt of him, like he did her so many times, but what would he do with that answer? And if she didn't? Would he tell her about his dreams? No, he couldn't, only if the dreams were mutual.

"So to start, I guess I'll tell you a bit more about myself," she began. Levi listened intently, curious how similar the woman in front of him was to the one in his dreams. "As you know, I graduated at sixteen and after college I was sent many awesome offers from labs all over the United States, but because of Erwin, I said no. Hm, now that he's gone, I realize how much he held me back."

He watched as she was deep in thought for a moment, until her usual grin was replacing her frown.

"Anyways, my favorite color is yellow. Always will be no matter how much people diss the happy color. Mm, I have a little brother who is still in high school. He was emancipated at sixteen so, he's taken care of. My favorite food is tomato soup and grilled cheese! Oh! And rare steak!"

Levi then listened to her babble about random science shit he didn't understand until their food was placed in front of them.

"And you?" She asked, poking her fork into a ravioli.

He cleared his throat, "Erm, well, as you know I run my business and I sing part time at a bar. I only do that because I enjoy, not that I need it. I don't have a favorite color. Food? I like almost anything that isn't fast food or junk food." Levi thought for a moment, think about how much he wanted to reveal to the woman he had only know personally for a week, but it felt like he had known her forever. "I moved out as soon as I was eighteen and went to college for business. That's all for now, I guess."

He felt himself want to spill everything; how he got his scar and his two best friends. 

Hange nodded thoughtfully, a toothy grin gracing her pink lips. She wanted to more about the strange man sitting across from her. She wanted to pry and unfold everything he was hiding inside himself and comfort him when he revealed how he got the injury that forever stained his face and hands. 

She wanted to know everything.

And maybe, just maybe, she even wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. Thanks for reading. Here is chapter three. I still don’t have an updating schedule, especially since now I’ll be able to get a lot more hours at work this summer (I need it very much). Have a great evening!


	4. a dance in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s raining, Hange’s favorite weather...

It had been two days since the lunch date and Hange got her things from Erwin's apartment. The brunette currently sat on the floor of the large glass wall in the living room, watching the rain fall and hit the grass and pavement with soft, sleepy sounds. She had her laptop out, searching for available teaching jobs in the area. The only one seemed to be a college class in a high school not too far from the apartment. 

Hange let out a breath, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, wishing she was out in the rain. 

"Oi, keep your oily forehead off my window," Levi said from the couch. It was his day off and he, too, had a laptop in front of him on the clear glass coffee table, a steaming cup of black tea beside the slick computer. 

With a dejected sigh, she pulled away, throwing herself backwards against the side of the leather couch. 

"I think I'll apply for this college class available not too far from here," she informed the charcoal haired man on the couch.

He slapped his laptop shut, turning to face the brunette completely. "Why don't you take up the offers from the science labs? That fucking douche bag is out of the picture now, so do what you want. It's your life."

She grinned, slapping her forehead, "I never even considered that! You know what? I will! Fucking Erwin can't hold me back."

Levi nodded in satisfaction. Hopefully, they'll except her and she can do what she loves without anyone pulling the strings. 

Suddenly, the couch shifted, and the presence of the woman was made known when she wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face in the crook of his neck. Her breath tickled his skin as she breathed slowly.

"Thank you, Levi. For everything."

He grunted, gently pushing her away, "Stop thanking me every single fucking day, Shitty Glasses."

She chuckled, pushing her glasses back up to her nose, "Can we go outside?"

Levi narrowed his steel eye, "What? Is your eyesight that bad? It's raining, Four Eyes."

"I can see fine, thank you," she huffed, "and that's the reason I want to go out."

"You'll catch a cold," He deadpanned.

Levi watched as the excitement in her sepia eyes dwindled when he implied a 'no', and he immediately found himself regretting what he said.

"Fine."

Her eyes lit up, "Come with me!" She tugged his hand, forcing him to his feet. 

"I said you could, not me!" 

Hange rolled her eyes, "Just come with me!"

For whatever reason, Levi let himself be dragged by her. She led him out the door and down the elevator. He watched as she bounced the whole way down, giddy with childish excitement. Would she do this every time it rained? If so, he knew he would find himself dreading the rainy days in the forecast, despite his usual enjoyment from listening to the pattering water drops hitting the ground, calming him.

Once they reached the bottom, she reached for his hand again and forced him out into the wet, muddy weather. Immediately upon stepping outside, he felt the dread of being wet and cold, a feeling he wasn't particularly fond of for more than a couple reasons, but he was content watching as the brunette released his hand, spinning so the water graced her whole body. Her track shorts and white high school tee shirt were now soaked, showing the bright blue sports bra through her top. She didn't seem embarrassed in the least, or she hadn't noticed yet.

Once her hair was soaked and dripping across her face, Hange grabbing Levi, who looked pissed when she tried spinning him around.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance with me, Levi!" She sang.

"No."

She pouted, freeing his hands from her grasp. He watched with fascination as she danced in the rain, or what only Hange could call dancing. To him, she was just loosely throwing her long limbs in the air, and it was about as graceful as giraffes first steps. 

Unique was a more proper way of saying it. Her dancing was very. . . Unique.

Levi's thoughts automatically shifted as his eyes wandered the woman. In his dreams, Hange was just as goofy and odd, but more times than none, she was much more serious. There was no time for crazy shenanigans when you're leading people to their deaths, trying you're best to save everyone and fix the broken world. 

It brought a small smile to his lips, seeing the Hange he was currently facing much happier than the one in his dreams. 

When he stepped forward and reached for her flailing arm, it surprised him more than her when took her hand into his own, and twisted her so she would spin, though it was hard with their significant height difference. Levi had no idea what he was doing. He felt as if he had no control over his body.

"That's not how you danse," he told her, gently pulling her closer.

Maybe it was from the cold rain that ran down his face, but Hange could swear his cheeks were blossoming a cherry red as he said the words. It surprised her to. Was her dancing so horrid he had to step in? She knew she was not graceful in anyway, and she hadn't been trying to look good, only express her feelings of the rain by spinning like an idiot. 

But when Levi spun her around for a second time, she felt as if she were dreaming. The Levi she knew wouldn't even let her eat on the couch, or press her face against the glass, let alone get soaked and dance with her.

Or maybe she didn't know him? It had only been a week after all. Maybe this was the way he acted when not stressed by constant paperwork and small oven fires from Hange? 

Hange felt her small smile break into a full blown grin. She was dancing with Levi Ackerman. In the rain. She wished this moment could last forever, but the rain slowly came to a stop, much to both their disappointment. 

"Come on. We should get warm or we'll catch cold," Levi said, flicking her forehead and pulling her dripping self back into the apartment building. The man at the front desk eyed them wearily, but didn't say anything as they waited for the elevator. The door soon opened and a tall businessman in a dark suit. The man looked the strange pair up and down, eyeing their soaked clothes. Without a word, he slipped by them, leaving Levi and Hange alone to step inside the spaced elevator. 

The pair clicked the third button, silence occupying any extra space except for the pattering drops of water falling from their heavy clothes. Levi tried to avoid looking at the brunette. Her wet clothes clung to her body, showing her semi-curvaceous figure. 

The door dinged, opening, the woman slipping through the crack while it was still widening. "Well, that was fun!" She said, a bounce in her step as she made her way to his door. "We'll have to do that again."

"No," Levi droned out, hiding the fact he had actually enjoyed himself. He just hoped Hange didn't get the wrong idea when he took her hand and danced with her. He still wondered why he had even done that, or even went outside with her. He had never done something as reckless and stupid as that ever in his life. Well, except for when he was rebelling as a teenager against his poor excuse of a guardian; his uncle. 

He unlocked the heavy door and followed Hange inside. He watched as she shivered slightly, goosebumps rising to her tanned skin, making the hairs on her arms stand up. "Go shower in the main bathroom. I'll be in the master. Don't use all the fucking hot water this time."

She nodded sheepishly, "Got it. Thanks."

Hange slipped into the guest room she was staying in, grabbing a pair of sweats that had her high school's name on it, along with Knowledge Bowl Varsity Team written across the left leg. She had been the leader of the varsity team since she was ten all the way until she graduated at sixteen. A lot of the seniors on the team loathed her, but they also respected her a bit, consider she had led them to many wins. Hange also grabbed a random Nike hoodie from the floor. 

Glancing around the room, she noted how messy it was, the thought of cleaning making her a little upset, but her face lit up at the mental picture of Levi's face if he saw it. 

She skipped out and into the main bathroom. The shower in here was much smaller than the large one in Levi's master bathroom, but it was still large than many of the shower's in hotels or even small apartments. 

After the refreshing shower, Hange plopped herself beside Levi on the expensive leather couch. He didn't seem notice because he continued to stare blankly at the white wall. She sighed, eyes roaming his expressionless face, trying to decipher what he was thinking about. His left eye was narrowed, but in color, it seemed bluer. His scar wasn't as dark as it had been and she figured it was beginning to lighten. 

Without a thought, she threw her feet across his lap. He jumped, confirming her suspicion of him not even realizing she had been watching him for two minutes. 

"Get your smelly ass feet off of me," Levi growled, trying to push her legs off of him.

Hange grinned, wiggling her toes as she said, "But Levi, I just showered."

He let out an irritated breath, giving up on keeping her feet off of him as she just kept throwing them back up. He reached for the tv remote, switching the large flat screen stuck to the wall on. She continued to watch him as he silently watched whatever was on tv. She didn't recognize the show that was playing. He didn't seem interested, his stormy eye bored. 

She wondered if he was just trying to avoid speaking to her.

"Why?" Hange asked.

Levi shifted, his face turning to her, "Why what?"

Her lips turned upward, "Why did you dance with me?"

"Tch," was all he said as he redirected his attention to the screen once more.

"Hm, why, Levi?"

She saw him roll his eye, "I don't even know why. You're dancing hurt my eye. It was awful. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Mm, I don't wanna."

Levi eyed her sharply, trying to do his best to ignore her. He felt her move suddenly, her feet swinging from his lap and onto the floor. Hange reached for her laptop. "I forgot to send my application," she informed upon seeing his questioning look.

He just nodded simply, turning his eye back to the television, not even paying slight attention to it.

She typed a few things, and then hit 'send'. "Ah, now that's done. You wanna talk?"

Levi could hear the small smile in her voice, "Not particularly."

"Okay."

Suddenly, she jumped up. "I'm going to make cookies."

He eyed her wearily, "The hell you are. My kitchen has gone through some rough shit since you've been here."

She pouted, "Rude. I guess I'll just order a pizza."

"How does pizza replace cookies for you?" He asked incredulously. "If you want fucking cookies, I'll make them, but you're not touching my kitchen ever again."

"You'd make me cookies, Levi?!" She grinned, bouncing in her spot.

Levi rolled his eyes, "If it means not dying from a house fire, then sure."

The rest of the afternoon was spent baking cookies and other sweets to satisfy Hange's sweet tooth. He just watched in utter shock as she devoured every desert he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I don’t know when the next update will be, so sorry about that! 
> 
> How is your summer going so far? My work hours got bumped up so I’ll get some more much needed money, but that means less time to write. 
> 
> Anyways, as usual, you can find me on Wattpad @hayleeloox. Chapter 21 of my other levihan fic was just added there!
> 
> Have a good one!


	5. scrubbing shitty glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is set as their “past life”.

|p a s t l i f e |

Levi grunted upon seeing the disheveled woman in front of him. He had just walked into the meeting room, almost late, and the first thing he noticed was Hange. She looked like shit. Her hair was greasy and falling from its binder, her yellow button down top was wrinkled and untucked from her pants. Her belt was undone as she rested her head on her hands, the lilac circles beneath her eyes more evident than usual. Dirt was smudged on her tan, slender fingers, and on her rosy cheeks. Her glasses were pushed lazily to her forehead, her hazel eyes droopy.

He knew she had been working very hard the last few days. She had barely slept or eaten anything, and what little of each she did get, it was forced by either him or her assistant, Moblit. Levi didn't even want to think about the last time she bathed, the thought of all the filth that probably covered her entire body disturbing him.

The short man wasn't particularly fond of the brunette, but he had found himself growing closer and closer to the woman. She had helped him through the death of his only friends, his family. He admired her work ethic and ability to get what needed to be done accomplished. 

"Levi," Erwin said, "sit down. You're just in time."

Levi lazily slid a chair out, sitting down and eyeing the tall blond. Miche was seated beside the sleepy woman.

The man seemed stressed as well, and Levi had a feeling this meeting was a serious matter.

"I've called for you three because you are my most trusted comrades," Erwin began, "and I need some of your input."

"Spit it out, Erwin. I've got some important research I need to get back to," Hange stated drowsily.

Levi rolled his eyes at her words. There was no way he was letting her get back to her work after this damned meeting. She needed a bath and rest, otherwise she would be dead on the next expedition.

The commander rubbed his temples before saying, "I have been thinking. . . I think the survival rate of our missions would go up if we. . ." He gulped, trying to find the right way to put it. "If we left the bodies of our fallen comrades, I think the survival rate would go up."

Levi heard Hange gasp. He, himself, flinched upon hearing his commander's words. Leave them behind? But what about their families? 

Miche coughed into his hand, the attention turning to him. "Sir, I agree, but. . . Leave them? I don't know if we could do that and what if the others refuse?"

"I'm the commander. They just do as I say, but I see where your coming from. I believe our comrades will forever live on in our hearts, regardless of whether or not we have their bodies."

It was true. Many people died just trying to save the bodies of their friends, and sometimes, even family. Levi knew this, but he wasn't sure even he could let them go.

"If it's for the sake of humanity," he heard himself saying, "then so be it."

He felt the eyes of his peers, but he didn't look up to any of them. Instead, his steel orbs remained on the cup of tea in front of him. He watched as the steam rose from the clean cup, swirling into the empty space. 

"I'm with Levi," Hange informed Erwin. "It'll be hard, but if more of us live then. . ."

"Very well. It's decided. Thank you. You're dismissed."

Levi stood up, blue eyes focused on the scientist bouncing up from her chair, all sleepiness seemingly disappearing. Miche had left and now it was only the three.

"Bye Erwin!" Hange darted towards the door, but Levi reached out, snatching her arm and pulling her towards him. She looked confused as he began dragging her towards her chambers. "Levi? What are you doing? My lab is that way!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes as he kicked her door open, "When was the last time you slept?"

She stopped struggling, pausing to think for a moment. "Uh, three days ago, maybe?"

He pushed her into the washroom connected to her room, "And bathed? When was the last time you bathed? You reek of shit and dirt."

"A week? Two? I don't know!" She stumbled due to the force of Levi's shove.

"Undress. Now." He ordered.

Hange gaped openly at the man in front of her. He wanted her to strip naked? She was not at all comfortable with that. Her face reddened, self consciousness creeping to her cheeks. "What?"

Levi turned the faucet of her bathtub, which was very clean to his surprise, but probably from lack of use. "You are bathing."

He dumped soap into the tub, bubbles rising with the water. He turned around so the filthy brunette could undress. He heard the sound of her belt buckles unhooking and clothes pooling to floor. When the he heard her sink into the warm water, he faced her again.

Hange sat in the bubbly water, steam rising from it. Her knees her tucked into her as she tried her best to hide her body, which he had never thought was bad, not that he checked her out often.

Levi took a sponge, soaking it with water before wetting her hair and scrubbing shampoo into her scalp. Much to his disgust, he could feel dirt getting caught under his fingernails. 

Once he had deemed her clean, he grabbed a towel, dropping it on her head and stepping out into her bedroom, patiently waiting for her. But he nearly lost his shit when Hange walked out of the bathroom with only the fluffy white towel wrapped around her damp, tan body. 

"I didn't have clean clothes in there," she said sheepishly, shuffling awkwardly to her dresser, pulling out some clean clothes before slipping back inside the steamy bathroom.

A few moments later, she stepped back out, fully dressed, her wet locks dripping on her night shirt. Hange stares at him for a minute, trying to decipher what he was feeling. Levi sat stiffly on the side of her bed, eyes on the floor. 

"You need rest," he whispered suddenly, his gaze meeting hers.

She sat beside him, "But there is so much to do still!"

"You haven't slept for three days. Does your own life mean nothing to you?" He asked harshly. When she gave him no answer, he continued. "We have two days until the next expedition. I don't know you very well, Hange Zoë, but I do know that humanity needs you, so get your head out of your ass and get your shit together."

It wasn't very motivational, he knew this, but he knew he got his point across when he looked directly into her teary eyes. He had never seen her cry, and if he was being honest with himself, it hurt him to know he was the one who caused it.

She sniffled, wiping snot onto her sleeve. "I'm sorry. I'm not crying because you hurt me. The very opposite actually," she chuckled. He watched with curiosity. "Nobody has ever needed me. Not my parents. Not my brother. Not my comrades. It just feels good to hear someone say that, even if I'm still unsure of whether or not it is true."

Levi didn't know what to say. He hadn't at all been expecting this. 

"Where's your brush?" He asked, eyeing the ratted hair on her head.

She chuckled, reaching for the unused brush on her dresser. "Why? Is the cleaning fairy inside you angry about how messy my hair is?"

"Something like that," He rolled his eyes, taking the brush and attempting to run it through her tangled locks. Why was he doing this?

To comfort and fix her up a little, he told himself. 

When he finished, she sighed sleepily. "Thanks, Shorty. For everything. I'll get some rest, but I want you to sleep as well. Trust me, I don't miss the light on from under your door every night."

Levi snorted, "Whatever." He got up, leaving her on the bed alone. "I'll be back in two hours and if you're awake, I'll kill you."

The brunette snickered, "Alright, Clean Freak. Goodnight."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment too long. He turned, leaving her room and gently closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Levi," Erwin's voice suddenly said. He turned to his left, the tall blond smiling slightly. 

Levi grunted in response.

"That was Hange's room," he said knowingly.

"No shit. I'm glad you know whose room is whose."

Erwin rolled his blue orbs and raised a brow, "That's not what I mean. What were you doing in there?"

"Taking a shit. My bathroom got flooded," he lied.

"Yeah? When did you guys get close enough to shit in one another's bathrooms?"

Levi shrugged, walking forward to his own room, "When mine was not working." He opened his door, stepping in and slamming it behind him.

He sighed, sliding against the back of his door. When did he get that comfortable with her? He had just scrubbed her exposed body (without seeing it, of course) and brushed her hair. 

She was filthy. It's what she needed, he tried telling himself, but something in his mind told him otherwise.

Maybe you're growing to care for her. She is easy to get along with after all.

Two hours later, Levi found himself in Hange's bedroom. She was fast asleep, snoring softly, hair spread around her pillow, blankets strewn across the bed. Her glasses were sitting on her cluttered nightstand. 

He pulled the blankets back to her chin. She stirred, hazel orbs flitting open for a brief second.

"Mm, you don't have to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. plants, coffee, and lots of mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work work work, but, oh, Erwin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so all the science mentioned is made up, so don’t go using it in class ;)
> 
> Also, I don’t know how to italicize here, so bare with me. I pretty much just copy and paste what I have from Wattpad to here and add the flashback markers.

"Four Eyes, get your shit out of my room!"

Hange had been living with Levi for a month now. She had began her job a week after applying. The lab wanted her as soon as possible. She really enjoyed the work she did. It was far more interesting than teaching moody teenagers about science. Instead, she got to study and learn all sorts of new things. Her latest discovery was a new type of bacteria that healed blood cells. 

She had earned a lot of money already and was planning to move out. Levi had helped her more than enough and she needed to get out of his way. She would be sad to leave him. It seemed she learned a new thing about him each time they spoke. She enjoyed studying his odd behavior. The brunette was still trying to figure out how to hold a tea cup the way he could and not drop it when it was nearing empty. 

She had broken four of his cups.

And now, Hange was being yelled at to get her plants out of his room. 

"But Levi!" She hollered back. "You're room gets more sun than mine! And the living room only gets the sun in the late afternoon!"

He marched from his bedroom, clad in pajama pants and a white tee shirt that hugged his shoulders. "I don't give a fuck. I don't want any dirt and shit in my room."

"Nice pajamas," she snickered.

Levi took a long breath, "Just get them out. I feel like shit and I've got a stressful day ahead. I don't want fucking plants making it worse."

Hange noted the darker lilac half moons beneath his eyes before jumping up from her spot in the kitchen. "On it!" She sang, not wanting to make his day any worse. 

She'd argue with him about it later.

It was five in the morning anyway. That was no time to be fighting about plants. Hange looked in the mirror by the door one last time before slipping on her shoes. She worked today and was trying to look a little bit less of a slob than usual. 

"Do you need a ride?" Levi asked, suddenly by her side.

Hange eyed his pajamas, "I can take the bus. Thanks though."

He nodded, running his fingers through his raven locks. She watched the small action, flashbacks of him doing this many times going through her head suddenly. The way he was in those scenes. . . They matched her dreams.

| start of flashback |

He was wearing a military uniform with strange straps and belts, a cropped jacket over his strong shoulders. 

"Hange, get some fucking sleep," he told her, as he did every night.

She groaned, "I slept three hours last night and I've got tons of notes to take tonight. I'm fine."

He slapped his hand on her wooden desk, the sound echoing off the stone walls of her lab. He was tired of her bullshit. At the last expedition, she had got snatched by a seven meter titan, something she would never let her herself do. She was always on her toes, ready for whatever came her way, despite being the reckless woman she was. Levi had almost hurt himself as well, nervous for the clearly distracted and sleep deprived Hange. "Three hours is not enough!"

"Like your one to argue with me about proper sleep!" She bit back, narrowing her hazel orbs to match his. 

Levi rubbing vigorously at his eyes, trying not to scream at her. "If I go to bed too, will you sleep?"

Hange grinned, her whole demeanor take a whole hundred-eighty degrees turn. "You'll sleep?"

"Sure," he nodded. With those words, she jumped up, grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room. "What are you doing?" He asked her wearily as she threw her door open, curious but also very nervous as to why the woman brought him to her room.

"Going to sleep. Like you said."

He eyed her messy room. "I mean, why am I in here."

"You said you'd sleep too, so I'll make sure of that. You're sleeping with me tonight," she told him as if it was obvious.

Levi felt his eyes involuntarily widen. Sleep with her? As in sex? Would Hange really ask that of him? No, the real question was, would he do it?

Hange cackled at his shocked face.

"Not sex, silly! Unless you want to," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He rolled his eyes, slapping her arm playfully, "I'll pass, thanks. Get into your night clothes."

Still chuckling, the brunette grabbed her oversized tee shirt and small shorts, slipping into her bathroom to change. While she was gone, he removed his own uniform, still anxious about sleeping in the same vicinity as the crazed woman. 

Hange stepped out of the washroom, now in her comfy sleeping clothes. When she saw Levi standing awkwardly by the couch, she gaped.

She was definitely not expecting to see the short man standing in only his boxers. Her eyes wander his chiseled chest, down to his abs, and his muscular legs, inspecting every inch of his scarred, pale skin. Hange had always found him attractive, but seeing him half naked awed her.

"Erm, Levi," she coughed. "Just climb in bed. I don't know what'll happen if-"

"Please do not finish that sentence-" he groaned, his reddened cheeks blossoming. "Just give me an extra blanket. I can sleep on the couch- or better yet! My own room!"

He began gathering his loose clothes. Hange jumped over, placing a warm hand to his chilled arm. "Where do you think you're going? I told you I'd make sure you slept. Now get in bed!"

Instead of arguing, Levi slid under her covers. The brunette lied down beside him. Fatigue suddenly washed over her. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. Her eyes began to grow heavy, thick with the stench of sleepiness and soon she was pulled into the weight of sleep.

| end of flashback |

"Oi, Four Eyes."

Hange came back to reality, the scene disappearing as fast as it had come. Her knees buckled and she felt herself fall forward. Shocked, Levi jumped closer, wrapping his arms around her thin waist, catching her before she could face plant. His heart raced. Hange had seemed fine earlier this morning. 

She shakily pulled herself from Levi's grasp, "Sorry. Thanks for catching me! I'm fine."

He shook his head, steel eyes locked on her chocolate ones, "No. You're staying home. I'll grab some water." He left to go into the kitchen, thoughts still on Hange. 

Meanwhile, the brunette slipped out the door, going to work without saying goodbye to the man who opened his home to her. She knew he would be furious, but she couldn't ditch work because she simply passed out. Hange practically ran down the long hall, slapping the button for the elevator. A cough sounded behind her and she spun her head.

A man stood taller a few steps away. 

"Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered, still frantically pushing the button down. 

The man placed a hand on her shoulder and she realized it was the same man who had been in the elevator after their dance in the rain. "Ma'am, I can help you. I actually work for social security so if you're being abused or-"

She laughed, the door slowly beginning to open. She slapped a card into his hand. "No, no. It's nothing like that. I'll explain later."

With that, the scientist left him alone in the hall, hopping into the elevator and slamming the button multiple times. If she wanted to evade Levi, she'd need to hurry. It wouldn't be long before he realized she had left. After about thirty seconds, the door opened and Hange was sprinting out to the bus stop a couple blocks away. The blue bus was about to shut it's doors when she slammed her arm in the door. 

"Sorry," she panted, embarrassed. The bus driver just gave her an unimpressed look as she slipped into the seat behind him. "How are you?" To that, he didn't answer. "Rude," she muttered. She began to quietly sing the periodic table song. 

"Lady," he said suddenly, "I'm trying to do my job. Please be quiet."

Dejectedly, Hange slouched in her seat. It was about a thirty minute bus ride to the coffee shop where she began to get her morning cup of joe before the five minute walk to the lab. It was all routine now. Soon enough, the bus came to a stop. She happily skipped off the bus after paying the driver, adding a small tip for the annoyance. She flung the door to the coffee shop open, the sweet and bitter smells swarming her. 

"I'll get your usual," the brunette barista said upon seeing Hange.

Hange looked around after flashing her a bright smile. The shop wasn't busy, just a few teenagers studying before class. She walked to the counter, eyeing the various sweets displayed under the glass. 

Maybe I'll buy Levi a cookie as an apolitical for running out on him this morning she thought. No, no. He doesn't like sweets. Tea. Tea will do. 

The barista, who's name tag read Sasha, slid the black coffee across the counter. "Anything else, Hange?" 

She smiled, "Any nice teas?"

"Yep! We've got some new black tea imported from England." Sasha informed her.

"I'll take it."

"Thirteen dollars and seventy-three cents, coffee included." 

Hange pulled out her wallet, handing her a twenty. After receiving her change, she began her five minute walk to work. 

Her mind wandered to the dreams and recent flashback. She had been thinking about it for weeks now, and the only explanation that she could muster, was that it was memories from a past life, but that was absurd. . . Right? The world she dreamed of was something her imagination could never create. She just wasn't talented enough to write stories, so what could it be? 

Lost in her thoughts, she slammed into a body, her hot coffee spilling all over herself and the person in front of her.

"Fuck! Shit! Ah, fuck, that's hot!" She mumbled incoherently. 

"Holy fucking shit." A deep voice said.

Hange looked up to see a tall blond, his white tee shirt under his brown jacket now stained with coffee.

"E-Erwin?!"

He looked up from the mess of his top, his ocean eyes meeting her hazel ones. It was Erwin all right.

"Hange," he said cooly. "I've missed you."

Hange could feel anger bubble inside her. She really didn't have time for this bullshit. She was already almost late now and seeing Erwin immediately made her happy mood take a one eighty. 

She raised her arm, splashing what remaining coffee she had in her cup at his face. She watched his face turn red, coffee dripping from the tip of his nose. His blond hair now sticking to his forehead. A few people watched, either completely shocked or laughing at what they had just witnessed.

"Don't give me your bullshit, Erwin." She spat, walked passed him, only a block away from her lab. 

"Bullshit?" He growled. Hange slowly turned to face him. "You left me!"

She scoffed, "I left you? You cheated on me. This is not the time or place to talk about this, so fuck off. I'm late, no thanks to you."

She spun around, quickly crossing the street until she was in the building. The lady at the front desk gasped. 

"Hange! Are you all right?"

The brunette gave her a soft, fake smile. "I'm okay. Thanks Nifa."

Nifa went around the desk, "Moblit is waiting in your lab. Come with me. I'll get you a new shirt."

—-

That fucking asshole. 

Levi slammed his fist into the door. It was too late now. That dumbass he practically saved from being homeless left him, even after passing out in his arms. He rubbed his eye tiredly. He was not cut out for this. It felt like he was raising a toddler.

He trudged into his bathroom, slipping off his pajamas, briefly scanning his reflection.

Ugly, he thought. 

Despite being muscular and toned, Levi had always considered himself ugly, even before his face became distorted. He was short, and no girl wanted to be taller than their guy. He knew that. Even so, he continued to relish in the dreams he had of romance. A romance in another world with the woman living with him. He didn't know why, but he was finding himself feeling more and more attracted to Hange. She was odd, kind, but also infuriating. He felt as if he had known her for longer than the month they lived together. 

Levi splashed cold water on his face before dressing in a black suit. He had business meeting today, an important one. He couldn't be distracted. 

An hour later he sat at a large table, other important business men sitting around him. He narrowed his eyes a particular blond at the head of the table, his round glasses perched on his nose. Zeke Jaeger. He was the owner to a rising company. Levi knew it wouldn't be long before they were neck in neck. 

He sighed, barely listening to the conversation around him. His mind wondered fo Hange. He knew she was doing well at the lab. She had already had two mentions in the newspaper and was to be interviewed next month. It was odd how one kind act had led to their unique friendship. He didn't want her to leave. No, he wanted her to stay by his side. Levi mentally slapped himself. 

You've only know her for a month, moron. But it felt like eternity. He had been told countless times you couldn't dream of someone you have never seen, so why did he dream of her since his accident? She was no doctor, so he couldn't have seen her then. 

And his dreams. oh, his dreams. They were of a world he could not have made up. So-

"Mr. Ackerman, did you catch that?"

"Hm," Levi mumbled, startled from being jolted into reality. 

Zeke Jaeger rolled his eyes, "I believe I was asking if you had any advertising plans."

Levi raised a thin brow, "And if I did, why would I tell you? You are my rival, of course."

Zeke didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, straightening his jacket before excusing himself to the restroom. The raven haired man sat back in his chair, praying the day would go by faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow. Sorry. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
